Greta Thunberg
]|Wikipedia:/en/Greta Thunberg> :"Greta Ernman Thunberg (Swedish: ²tʉːnbærj; born 3 January 2003) is a Swedish climate activist who has been described as a role model for worldwide student activism. She is known for having initiated the school strike for climate movement that formed in November 2018 and surged globally after the United Nations Climate Change Conference (COP24) conference in December the same year. Her personal activism began in August 2018, when her recurring and solitary Skolstrejk för klimatet ("School strike for the climate") protesting outside the Swedish parliament in Stockholm began attracting media coverage. On 15 March 2019, an estimated number of 1.4 million students in 112 countries around the world joined her call in the striking and protesting. Another event is scheduled for 24 May 2019. :Thunberg has received various prizes and awards for her activism. In March 2019, three members of the Norwegian parliament nominated Thunberg for the Nobel Peace Prize." Articles |eenews.net:/Waldman 2019/Climate critics escalate personal attacks on teen activist> (TW: anti-autistic ableism and abuse from powerful adult men at a high-profile autistic child) Astrology Thunberg was born on January 3, 2003 at an unknown time in Stockholm, Sweden. This day corresponds to an astrological signature of Capricorn sun, Capricorn moon and an unknown rising sign. Within her Pluto in Sagittarius generation, Thunberg was born during the Eastern Year of the Horse (Water) and with her lunar North Node in Gemini. As a Capricorn sun born during the Eastern Year of the Horse, PrimalAstrology.com describes Thunberg as a 'Salmon': :"Hard working, resilient, and independent, those born under the sign of the Salmon are always on the move. To them success is of maximum importance. Few signs are as driven as this one. Like everyone else, they may get disappointed by obstacles, but they never let those stop them from getting where they want to go. Salmon believe in the impossible - if only for themselves. :Like their animal namesake, those born under this sign are willing to fight an uphill (or upstream) battle regardless of what the end goal is. Once they set their mind to accomplishing something, there is almost no way of stopping them. Inside they may have their doubts and fears, but those rarely, if ever, come to the surface." Mars in Scorpio, Venus in Scorpio, Mercury in Capricorn (Rx), Lilith in Taurus, Chiron in Capricorn, Ceres in Aries. :Jupiter in Leo (Rx), Saturn in Gemini (Rx), Uranus in Aquarius (conjunct Pallas), Neptune in Aquarius. Numerology 2003/01/03 5 + 1 + 3 [= [[Life Path 9] http://astrology-numerology.com/num-lifepath.html#lp9 :"The Life Path 9 suggests that you entered this plane with an abundance of dramatic feelings coupled with a strong sense of compassion and generosity. The key to the nature of a Life Path number 9 person is found in their humanitarian attitude. Even the very average of those with life path 9 possess extremely compassionate tendencies. :Usually this number produces an individual that is very trustworthy and honorable, and one unlikely to harbor any sort of prejudice. Obviously, this is a rather tall order, but you are, in fact, a person that feels very deeply for individuals less fortunate than yourself, and if you are in a position to help, you certainly will. The 9, being the highest of the single digit numbers, holds an elevated position in terms of responsibilities to mankind." ---- np = 2201 [[Lp5|5] (last 4 was Crucifixion, last 5 was 2192Eddie Izzard) :2201 = 71 * 31 (2-almost prime) Category:Activists Category:Climate Category:Environment Category:Sverige (Sweden) Category:2010's Category:Autism Spectrum Category:Atypical Autism Category:Neurodivergent People Category:Autistic Culture Category:Revolutionaries Category:Sun in Capricorn Category:Moon in Capricorn Category:Pluto in Sagittarius Category:Year of the Horse Category:Water-Horse Category:NN in Gemini Category:Capricorn-Capricorn Category:Capricorn-Horse Category:Life Path 9 Category:Capricorn-9 Category:Mars in Scorpio Category:Venus in Scorpio Category:Mercury in Capricorn Category:Mercury Rx Category:Lilith in Taurus Category:Chiron in Capricorn Category:Ceres in Aries Category:Jupiter in Leo Category:Jupiter Rx Category:Saturn in Gemini Category:Saturn Rx Category:Uranus in Aquarius Category:Pallas-Uranus Category:Neptune in Aquarius